


light letters

by ifnotyes



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fox Mulder Angst, Love Confessions, not very edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifnotyes/pseuds/ifnotyes
Summary: Managing expectations.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 5





	light letters

She's cradled dearly in his arms, glowing like a saint, delicately blushed like a heirloom winter apple. And there is very little blue in the long look she gives him, breaths billowing out of her, several of them, warm and damp just like herself there like that or, God, _before._

When she finally says it, he isn't meeting her eyes anymore, a small mercy when he can't help his face from drawing into a grimace. 

And he wants to flick him on her patrician nose, gently. _No, you don't,_ he counters her in his head. _I love you, have ever since I set eyes on you;_ you _are out of your mind on dopamine. You didn't know about that, Scully?_

There's a thousand and one clever remarks — switcheroos and his stupefying sexual prowess and her own words verbatim. But it is not how he keeps her, he knows, so he pulls his fingers through her hair, coaxes her to lay her head against his heart. He can hope that from there she'll make out the important without the mirth in his mouth. 

What he has here is worth enough to turn his back to truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course not actually trying to peddle this bleak of a view on MSR, but I do find this kind of thing would line up with reality a little more. Or something, I was very upset. Title is a reference to a poem.


End file.
